Love for Mother
by Almiloveskiro
Summary: <html><head></head>Mother gave him a reason to live, so for her he's willing to die. OedipusComplex!Hiruma. Sorry, couldn't resist.  Potentially multi-chaptered.</html>


Ok... I have no idea were this came from or where it's going but if I get enough reviews asking, I may continue it. But for now, I'm marking it as complete.

* * *

><p>DevilBat clutched Mother's pale skirt as he looked around this strange place they had been transported to. He could hear Dactyl crying while Rex and Raptor tried to comfort him. Dactyl always was the weakest of the 'Dino Brothers' as they called themselves, despite being slightly bigger than Raptor and a little faster than Rex.<p>

Right in front of DevilBat were the twins, Yin and Yang. The two kept checking to see that the other was alright. DevilBat often marveled at how two people could look so different yet still be exactly the same. Yin had white skin, wore white clothes and had black eyes. Whenever he opened his mouth you could see the inside was black too. Yang was exactly the same except he had black skin, wore black clothes and had white eyes and mouth. The only tried and true difference between them was that Yin was bald whilst Yang had thick ropy locks falling around his head. The two were always touching somehow, even when asleep they at least held hands. It was literally impossible to separate them. The little bat knew, he had tried.

Mother called everyone around her to come closer so she could check them all over and figure out what to do. DevilBat pressed himself even deeper into her skirt, the red leathery wings protruding from his back, wrapping around him and the fabric under his clawed fingers. His wings were so different, and in his opinion more convenient than Dactyl's, whose very arms were wings, the skin stretching whenever he lifted his arm over his head.

There's something to be said about the Dino Bros who, depsite each of them resembling some prehistoric creature, were not actually related. Raptor was the leader apparently. Though he was the smallest, he was smarter than most ten year olds. Almost gave DevilBat himself a run for his money, but of course nobody was smarter than DevilBat. Raptor's personal pride were his claws. They could cut through anything, save Rex's skull. They had discovered this when they first met, before they were picked up by Mother.

Rex was smart too but not as much as Raptor. DevilBat thought that this had something to do with the fact that Rex kept smashing through things with his incredibly hard head. Dactyl followed them around like a lost puppy dog, eyes wide and wondering.

DevilBat knew all of this of course but it was of no actual value to him. In his world, there was only Mother. Mother, whose kindness had extended to even pull a starving and scorned DevilBat out of a ditch where he had been abandoned. Had extended to feed and clothe and keep and love him. When he asked her why once, she had explained that he was just like her. People had turned her away like they did him because of what she was capable of. Her magic. DevilBat had never seen Mother's magic used for anything other than aiding her in helping them survive but apparently when she young she would accidentally wreak havoc. This was beyond comprehension to the little bat who only saw the kind of compassion and understanding that would rescue a total of six orphans from destitution from the woman called Mother, so he resolved not to think about it anymore.

"Alright little ones, here's what we need to do. I need to put a small spell on you so we can blend in here. You will be bigger, older, and look much different than you do now, but do not fear. This is only temporary." Her plan consisted of splitting the lot of them up into groups. The fewer people, the less conspicuous. She created individual homes and pasts for all of them. As far as the world around them knew, they had always been there.

She promised continuously to visit each home, and when the children were satisfied, they got into a circle around her and kneeled to the ground. The spell-casting begun.

DevilBat felt himself become engulfed in Mother's warm energy and begin to change. When he opened his eyes, he saw the dramatic differences in his now seven years older companions.

Yin and Yang now both had tan skin and brown eyes. Yin was still bald though, and wore a light shirt with jeans. Yang on the other hand wore a burgundy shirt and black pants, his eyes partially hidden by purple shades, his hair now twisted into long dreadlocks. New appearances aside, there was something very off about how they were standing. The bat boy puzzled about it for a moment when the answer smacked him square in the face.

They weren't touching. They weren't even close to one another. There was almost a foot of space between them and they didn't even seem to notice this!

Storing away the information for later, DevilBat turned to examine the other three boys.

Their bizarre markings and skin colours had receded to where they were barely noticeable. There were a few minor things, Raptor still had that white streak in his hair and Rex still had swirly marks on his cheeks and a mark on his forehead that looked like a row of stitches. Even Dactyl was still unnaturally pale in both skin and hair colour.

Mother had produced mirrors, so they could see what their own appearance was. The bat already knew that his wings were gone and his claws had shrunk to mere pointy fingernails. The mirror, however, showed him that his normally black hair had been bleached to bright yellow and his jagged ruby eyes had turned to sharp emeralds. When he turned to question this, he saw Mother collapsing from exhaustion. His rushing forward and catching her caught the attention of the others. Soon everyone was freaking out until DevilBat yelled at them all to shut the hell up. Mother was just tired from using a lot of her magic and needed to rest. For now they would split up and go to their designated homes. The blond would contact them later when she was better.

"Wait. There's still one more thing to make your disguises complete. Names." Everyone went still. Mother told them constantly about the importance of names. Not to be given out on a whim, names contained incredible power. DevilBat had long since decided that it made total sense. You had to capture the essence of an entire person in a single word after all. As such, Mother had insisted that they keep the names they had from before she found them. Stupid as they were.

With the now blond bat still holding her up, Mother started with the Dino Brothers. Rex became Gaou Rikiya, Dactyl to Kisaragi Hiromi, and Raptor became Maruko 'Marco' Reiji. Turning to the twins, she christened them the Kongo brothers. Yin would be Unsui and Yang would be Agon. Mother then turned to the blond holding her upright. Hiruma Youichi became his name and he felt a sudden warmth fill him. He realized that was the feeling of being named by the person you love the most.

As the boys went their separate ways, Youichi felt Mother's body shift and shrink in his arms. Looking down, he saw he was holding a small boy in place of the woman he knew. But he would know Mother's eyes anywhere. With a touch of pride, Youichi realized that Mother trusted only him enough to be steadfast and dependable while she revealed her weakened state.

"Until further notice, refer to me as Kobayakawa Sena. I am a year younger than you. My address and directions there are in your head, just think about it." Youichi hushed the now boy, knowing (s)he needed to conserve strength. The blond turned down the correct street and carried the small body piggy back towards an unassuming house. He climbed up to a second story window where he instinctively knew Moth-Sena's room was, and snuck through.

Youichi laid the boy down on the bed. At some point on the journey he had fallen asleep. Looking around the room, he saw an exact replica of Mother's room back home, so Youichi knew which drawer in the chest held pajamas and the blond began to undress the brunette. Once Sena was changed and tucked into bed, Youichi knew he ought to leave but couldn't. He stood there, watching the boy who was the woman he loved the most sleep.

The door to the room opened.

Youichi turned to see a middle aged woman with a deer-caught-in -headlights look on his face. 'Mihae' popped up in his head and he figured it was the woman's name. He tensed when the woman smiled but what she said totally caught him off guard.

"Oh, You-kun! I was wondering who it was. Thank you for bringing Sena home again. Are you going to stay the night again? I can have Shuma set up the spare futon in Sena's room again if you like." Youichi realized with much relief that, of course, nothing made by Mother would do anything against her children. He hesitantly agreed to the offer and as he lay there next to the boy-Mother, he vowed to do whatever it takes to help her bring them home.

Anything for Mother.


End file.
